Silver lemon for a contest on Quizilla
by ValentinaxGrimmjow
Summary: this is my fail at a silver lemon. Please enjoy :D


Kotone made her way into the Dragon's Den. To many it was a normal Tuesday afternoon but to the 17 year old brown haired girl it was much more.

"Oi! It took you long enough!" a red haired male said as he paused his training to look at her.

Kotone snorted ad rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Silver."

The 18 year old male let out a grunt and went back to training. Well at least he tried to but his Feraligator rushed over to Kotone and lifted her into an almost bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too…" Kotone struggled to say.

"Feraligator," Silver cried," Put her down! Her face is starting to change color…"

The blue Pokémon placed her on her feet and earned a hiss from her Typhlosion. The Feraligator and Typhlosion glared at one another for a moment until Kotone said, "Lunch time." Both Pokémon went rushing to the girl with the food. This happened every week for 7 months until one day….

Where is she? Silver thought starring at the opening of the Dragons Den. Silver checked his Pokégear. 18:30. what the hell? She's never late.…

*One week later*

Kotone still hasn't shown up. He didn't want to admit it to anyone of himself for that matter but he was becoming slightly worried about the brown haired female.

"Hey!" He snapped.

All of Silver's Pokémon looked at the trainer, waiting for him to speak.

"We're going to New Bark Town. "Was all he said as he began to pack up materials.

*in new bark town*

It had taken him a while to go through Dark cave to get to her town but the trip would be worth it. At least he hoped it would. His thoughts became clouded. What if she hates me? What if she never wants to see me again? Will she yell at me? What if there's another guy in her house? What if wait- Why the hell would he care if there was another guy in her house? It's not like he loved her or anything…..right?

"Gator!" his Feraligator cried as it pointed to a house.

It was Kotone's house. Silver swallowed a large lump in his throat that had suddenly appeared. His heart seemed to beat slightly faster as his hands went up. 'Calm down Silver! It's just a damned door' Silver said taking a deep breath before knocking at the door. A sweet girl's voice was heard from the inside of the house. After a mutter of curses and the sound of someone falling, the door finally opened revealing a disheveled Kotone. She was wearing jean shorts and a Ho-oh t-shirt. Her brown eyes widened in shock.

"Silver?" she asked staring at him.

Silver nodded and noticed the bump on her forehead from when she fell.

"Klutz." He chuckled as he lightly touched the bruising spot.

Kotone swatted his hand away.

"Shut up and get your butt inside."

Silver obliged and walked in with Feraligator. The blue gator Pokémon once again greeted the girl with hug then let go when her Typhlosion hissed at him.

Silver face palmed and shook his head, "They'll never change."

Kotone shook her head,"Hey Silver. Sorry I wasn't able to show up. My mom's visiting my grandma in Sinnoh. I'd have called but," She looks at the table where her chewed up Pokégear was at.

Silver stared at it then asked," What the hell happened to it?"

Kotone picks up her new baby eevee. The little fuzz ball looked at Silver then licked his face. Silver's eye twitched as he struggled not to strangle the little thing. There was an awkward silence.

"So….. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

Silver shrugged and nodded. Silver couldn't concentrate with her sitting so close. Her scent filled his nostrils (lol funny word to me) when she laid her head on his shoulder blade. Through the corner of his crimson eyes he could see her features. Chocolate brown hair pulled up into two pigtails, deep sincere brown eyes that seared him with heat, the way her clothes hugged her figure. She was beautiful. A strange wave of desire ripped through him when she started playing with his red hair. Silver couldn't take much more. He locked eyes with her once the grabbed her face and pulled her in for a long searing kiss.

*lemon start!*

Kotone smirked into the kiss and grabbed his hand. She led him upstairs to her bedroom where they wouldn't be disturbed. Once they got there Silver slammed the door and locked in and immediately started to kiss Kotone wildly. Not bothering to ask for entrance into her mouth, he stuck his tongue into her mouth to start a passionate dance with hers. Kotone moaned into the kiss as his hand snuck up her shirt and started to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. The years of pent up lust between the two were finally coming out in white hot kisses and moans. Kotone unzipped his jacket and pulled back from the kiss to remove it and his black t-shirt. Silver did the same with hers and flung into some random corner. His eyes ran a lustful trail down to her breasts. Before she could cover herself Silver held her hands above her head and started trailing kisses down her throat. She let out a loud moan when Silver reached her soft spot. He smirked and started to nip, lick and suckle the spot until he left his mark.

"Mine." He murmured against the spot before trailing his kisses lower.

He stops at one of her breasts and began to lightly tease it with his mouth. He lets go of her hands, which wind themselves into his crimson locks. Silver reaches for her jean shorts and does them. He watches her shorts fall to her feet. He lifts her up, causing he legs to lock around his waist. Her hands untangle themselves from his hair and run down his smooth chest and abs all the way down to his fly.

"Oh Gods!" He moans as Kotone removes his pants and strokes him through his underwear.

They both remove the rest of their clothing. Silver hovers over the blushing girl.

"This is gonna hurt for a little bit." He says as he positions herself at her entrance.

He locks eyes with her. She nods her head. He kisses her softly as he slides inside her. Kotone groans in pain and claws at his back as he slides the rest of his member into her. Silver moves slowly, letting her get used to him being inside her. After a few moments Kotone moves her hips against his, signaling him to move faster. Hot and heavy moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin fills the room. Each thrust of their hips causing ripples of please to jolt through them. Finally they both reach their peaks and climax together, screaming out each other's names in the moment of pleasure.

They both panted heavily. Silver rolled off of her and landed next her. No words were exchanged, but neither of them needed to say anything. They shared one last, lazy kiss before falling into a blissful slumber.

End of my crappy lemon :D


End file.
